


a desire of her heart

by NightingaleB21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleB21/pseuds/NightingaleB21
Summary: O maior desejo de Regina Mills sempre fora ser amada. Ela sabia que aquele sentimento seria o único capaz de preencher o vazio em seu peito. E foi esse desejo que fez com que ela saísse atrás de sua felicidade. No momento em que deixou sair uma risada seus lábios e olhou para o outro lado daquele cubículo, Regina encontrou o que por tantos anos vinha procurando. E ela viu como estava certa desde garotinha, até não estar mais.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	a desire of her heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic baseada na música Perfect da Selena Gomez. 
> 
> Originalmente postado em dezembro de 2015.

O maior desejo de Regina Mills sempre fora ser amada. Desde que ela era uma garotinha cheia de sonhos e o cabelo preso em tranças. Naquela época ela clamava pelo amor de uma mãe que parecia não ter um coração e que nunca tinha pedido por uma criança, para início de conversa. Anos depois, quando ela era uma adolescente e passava metade de seu dia galopando por vastos campos, ela ainda clamava por amor. Dessa vez ela queria Daniel, seu jovem instrutor de equitação e dono de gentis olhos castanhos e, embora Regina tivesse conseguido um breve vislumbre daquele sentimento, o momento não durou muito. O garoto morreu num trágico acidente de carro poucos meses depois de terem se conhecido.

Ter experienciado o amor (ainda que em uma dose muito pequena) fez a morena ficar ainda mais sedenta dele. Regina não só queria ser amada, ela precisava ser amada. Ela sabia que aquele sentimento seria o único capaz de preencher o vazio em seu peito, de acabar com o buraco que, embora ela não soubesse porque, sempre esteve lá.

E foi esse desejo que fez com que ela saísse atrás de sua felicidade, procurando pelo preenchimento de seu coração em locais fechados com luzes que piscavam num caleidoscópio de cores, procurou por entre o cheiro de livros novos e ar condicionado. Ela procurou por parques lotados de pessoas correndo e risadas de crianças e até por ruas estreitas que sempre acabavam sem saída numa cidade desconhecida.

Regina procurou e procurou e procurou e procurou e procurou, até não procurar mais. Até admitir o fracasso quando entrou numa das lojas mais apertadas que já havia entrado e pediu o café mais doce que já havia experimentado. E não lhe fugiu a ironia da bebida doce num dos momentos mais amargos que podia se lembrar. No momento em que deixou sair uma risada derrotada de seus lábios e olhou para o outro lado daquele cubículo, Regina encontrou o que por tantos anos vinha procurando.

A resposta veio na forma de um homem alto e forte, de cabelos claros e olhos tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos com Daniel que lhe assustava. A resposta veio com um coração acelerado e num sorriso tão involuntário como verdadeiro. E ela viu que o tempo inteiro esteve certa, mesmo quando era apenas uma garotinha de tranças. Achar o amor fora sua maior conquista.

Ela percebeu isso com beijos roubados no meio do dia, com flores perfumadas que chegavam ao seu local de trabalho sem razões aparentes, com noites sem dormir perdida nos sentimentos de um abraço quente, com as risadas em um dia largados no sofá vendo filme, com um vestido branco numa festa que os fez família, com uma casa conjunta e uma cama com cheiro de madeira. Ela viu isso e percebeu como sempre esteve certa, até não estar mais.

Até que seu nome, antes pronunciado com admiração, começasse a ser dito como uma palavra qualquer. Até que os beijos quentes e desesperados começassem a ficar cada vez mais esparsos e amargos. Até que a cama com cheiro de madeira começasse a cheirar também como flores e canela.

O desejo de ser amada outra vez abriu caminho no coração de Regina numa necessidade quase doentia. Numa necessidade que lhe fez olhar no espelho e imaginar milhões de expressões diferentes em mulheres diferentes. Que lhe fez se ver como uma japonesa, como uma versão mais nova de si mesma - com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros bem marcados - como uma loira de olhos azuis.

E embora Regina desse sorrisos e fingisse que estava tudo bem fora das quatro paredes daquele quarto quase sufocante, lá no fundo ela se sentia magoada, ferida. De todas as coisas que ela sempre quis, ser amada era seu desejo mais profundo, mas àquela altura da vida já começava a duvidar se era mesmo possível. A voz da primeira pessoa que nunca lhe quis ressoando em seus ouvidos mesmo depois de tantos anos: “Regina, minha filha, às vezes me pergunto porque é tão difícil te amar”. Regina se perguntava isso também.

As noites, agora passadas em claro, passaram a ser preenchidas com sussurros. “Emma. Emma. Emma.” Num sono profundo o nome dela era chamado fazendo Regina ficar curiosa sobre a mulher que agora tinha tomado o lugar dela. Fazendo Regina perceber coisas que, até o momento, não tinha percebido.

Como o meio sorriso que era dado cada vez que aquele nome simples de quatro letras era pronunciado, o brilho nos olhos que se apagavam no momento que ele entrava em casa. Emma, quem quer que ela fosse, conseguia trazer uma felicidade que Regina não era mais capaz e a morena não sabia se odiava a mulher por lhe tirar o pouco que tinha ou se sentia grata por ela, mesmo que indiretamente, ter lhe mostrado que ela já não estava fazendo as coisas do jeito que elas deveriam ser feitas.

Numa noite, durante um dos jantares agora raros ele perguntou, tentando parecer casual, se Regina havia feito uma nova amizade e, confusa sobre o que responder, a morena perguntou porque o comentário. Ela começara a dizer o nome de Emma em seu sono também, tão aficionada que estava em descobrir mais daquela mulher. Já em casa, os dois trocaram beijos com um gosto tão diferente que só poderia significar uma coisa: eles tinham o gosto de Emma.

As costas da mulher foram prensadas contra lençóis de linho enquanto o resto de seu corpo era queimado no fogo de uma chama que vinha se apagando há muito tempo. Regina não tinha certeza, perdida que estava no sentimento de se sentir amada e desejada outra vez, mas pensou ter ouvido o nome da outra ser chamado aos sussurros. A voz parecia a dela.

Talvez a estivesse chamando porque queria ser como ela, talvez estivesse caindo pela mulher misteriosa também. Talvez estivesse perdendo a cabeça.

Seria possível se apaixonar pela ideia daquela que deveria ser sua inimiga? Porque Regina podia provar o gosto de batom nos beijos, ela podia ouvir a gargalhada feliz de uma mulher com as costas arqueadas para o céu, podia sentir o perfume de flores e canela e não podia pensar outra coisa senão que a outra parecia a encarnação da perfeição. Alguém tão perfeito que trazia felicidade até o mais triste dos casamentos.

Num final de semana qualquer, quando a campainha soou na casa outrora silenciosa, Regina pensou tudo, menos que veria a dona de seus pensamentos e preocupações parada em sua frente. Cabelos loiros longos que caíam em cachos que pareciam com o de uma princesa da Disney e, pelo menos, dez anos mais nova. Bochechas rosadas num choro incontrolável que tentava se transformar num pedido de desculpas.

A morena pensou outra vez que talvez estivesse enlouquecendo enquanto acolhia a jovem mulher em um abraço, a sentava em seu sofá, secava cada uma de suas lágrimas com uma paciência que nem ela sabia ter. Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo ao entrelaçar seus dedos e sorrir gentilmente ao afagar cabelos macios e puxar um corpo para se moldar com o seu no meio de um filme que havia sido iniciado para acalmar os nervos.

Talvez ela estivesse enlouquecendo ao ouvir o outro lado da história, ao ouvir mentiras que também foram contadas para um par de olhos verdes, ao descobrir a existência de um garotinho ainda não nascido e uma vida preenchida pelo mesmo desejo que ela sempre teve: amor.

Talvez Regina estivesse começando a acreditar em sua própria loucura com meses de encontros em cafés, parques e lojas de criança, com uma barriga que parecia cada vez maior com o passar do tempo, com a assinatura em tinta azul num papel denominado “divórcio”, com sua mudança de uma mansão para um apartamento pelo menos três vezes menor.

Mas foi ao ouvir um choro fino numa sala de hospital que Regina assinou seu atestado de loucura. Agora era ela quem cheirava a flores e canela e colônia de bebê, ela quem tinha o gosto de batom nos lábios, ela quem sentia dedos longos deslizando sua pele e quem curvava as costas para o céu numa gargalhada. Depois de tudo, agora era ela quem se sentia amada e aquilo era perfeito.


End file.
